


Two

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gen, OT3, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Two

Natasha has two soulmates.  
She wonders how a killer like her,  
Even has a soulmate,  
Let alone two.  
One of her marks is an arrow.  
While the other is a fountain pen.  
She meets Clint first.  
When he is sent to kill her.  
Looking at the arrow she knows this is one of her soulmates.  
Clint spares her.  
He has a black widow slider as a mark and a fountain pain.  
Shield takes her in.  
But she feels incomplete even though she found Clint.  
Clint takes her somewhere to recover,  
After she gets shot.  
Its his farm whete he has a wife.  
Laura is sweet and warm.  
And Natasha with a jolt realises this is her second soulmate.  
Laura smiles at her showing her a spider and an arrow on her shoulder.  
She hugs Natasha who cries.  
Natasha understands her second mark. Laura is a writer. She uses a fountain pen which is her trademark. Natasha can't believe such warm people ate her soulmates.  
As she sleeps in between them,  
Clint and Laura protecting her.  
She promises to always cherish and protect them.


End file.
